Her Tail
by ApparentlyFood
Summary: Her hair stuck to her body from the water, covering anything that wasn't suppose to be seen. Her skin creamy, nearly glowing from the sunlight, but their was one thing off about her. The sparkling purple tail because she was a mermaid. SasuIno
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

><p>"Yes, finally the summer! Let's go celebrate!" Naruto shouted, throwing his books down onto the bed as he kicked off his shoes. "One more year until I graduate Konoha University…"<p>

Sasuke, his dorm buddy, pulled off his sneakers neatly. "I'm done here, found a new dorm buddy yet?" he pulled a suitcase from underneath his bed, beginning to pack his things.

Naruto sighed loudly, putting his feet on the headboard. "Not yet, but hey, could the guys and I borrow your yacht? Let's go fishing!" he pumped his fist into the air and looked at his rich friend, who gave him a bored expression in return.

"Fishing?"

"Yeah, fishing! It'll be fun and I heard about this great area to fish out that no one's been there for several decades now since people used to die out there. It's the perfect spot, let's go!"

"It's not really my thing," Sasuke responded, folding a t-shirt neatly before placing it on the side.

"Don't you have to look after that expensive yacht? You don't know what we are going to do with it," Naruto said with an evil grin, knowing Sasuke wouldn't be able to trust Naruto with such a valuable boat.

Sighing loudly as Naruto gave a wide smile, he said, "Fine. Tomorrow by the deck," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>A big man walked along a dirt road beside a slouching man, he held his bag of chips out, receiving an easy nod in return. "Suit yourself. You're going to be hungry on this ride, and you have to actually work this time, Naruto said so, Shikamaru," he said, putting his hand into the bag to pull out the last piece of chip.<p>

Shikamaru, the dark-haired male with his hair tied in a ponytail that somewhat resembled a pineapple placed his arms behind his head. "I can get out of this. They won't try disturbing me when I'm sleeping…" he felt his cell phone vibrate by his side, and he sighed loudly, pulling it out. "Hello?"

"_Shikamaru, when are you going to arrive? Sasuke's getting impatient and he's starting to run his hand through his hair, and you know what that means, he's gonna start breaking something!_" Naruto's voice was cheerful on the other line, the obvious sounds of waves in the background.

"We're just near the harbor, just look around for us," Shikamaru responded, straightening his back to hear some bones popping back into place, and he kept it straight. "Choji and I are close, and if he does break something before we get there, just get out of his way, it's going to be his own things he's going to be breaking."

Choji threw the empty bag of chips into the nearest trash can, taking out a bottle of hand sanitizer in the process, squeezing some onto his fingers. "Since when do you use sanitizer?"

He looked down at the liquid in his fingers as he rubbed his hands together. "Well, Mom was complaining about the oil I kept putting on her dishes and, well, you know." Shikamaru gave a nod of his head.

"Yeah, Mom keeps bickering about me …she wants me out of the house already."

"It's expected, one less person to clean after," Choji said, walking onto the harbor and toward the only boat there.

A blonde male waved his hand up from the yacht, two other heads popping beside him, Shino and Kiba. "Hurry up! Sasuke's about to lose it!" and Choji and Shikamaru took the moment to run up the railings and onto the big yacht.

"Can you two walk any slower," Shino said, not a hint of emotion in his voice. "You took so long that we already have the nets set out underneath the boat, all we have to do is press a button to loosen it to catch fish."

"Lucky us," Shikamaru responded, looking at the tied hammock before sitting down onto the hammock, leaning down before closing his eyes, letting the cool ocean air flow over his face. "Just go, who fishes on a yacht anyway."

Kiba pointed a finger at Naruto, slapping the back of his head. "Naruto does, he calls this celebrating." he made quotes with his fingers, rolling his eyes.

"What? It's the summer and we've all made it through another year, only one more year before we graduate. Besides Sasuke, who just graduated, abandoned me to pay the rent all alone!" Naruto gave a drastic gasp.

Hitting the back of his head, Sasuke turned the engine on, relaxing as he had the ship operating on its own to its destination. "Don't be such a douche, just be grateful I'm letting you borrow this." he touched the yacht gently, sitting down on a lounge chair, that just happened to be there out of random.

Shino said nothing for a while, his sweater pulled up higher over his face that usual. "What are you planning to do now that you're out of school?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Probably just help out my father since he's been complaining about the lack of work getting done since Itachi quit the force." he closed his eyes, breathing in the air of the ocean.

"Even with your master's degree?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

Kiba interrupted, his face a scowl. "What the hell was the whole purpose of going to college if you already had your future planned out?" and his eye twitched slightly when Sasuke shrugged carelessly.

"Several more years of fun I guess."

Naruto immediately jumped form his seat happily. "That reminds me. I asked Sakura out again, and she finally agreed!"

"Probably because you were bothering her too much," Sasuke muttered, letting a small smirk cross his lips.

"Huh, what? I didn't hear that, who was it that got himself a date with one of the hottest girls alive?" Naruto asked, pushing his head in Sasuke's face, who punched the side of it in return.

Shikamaru suddenly gave a jerk of his hand to his pocket, where his cell phone was. "Oh, just reminded me that I should call Temari so she knows where I am…" he pulled it lazily out of it, accidentally dropping it. Choji bent over, picking it up before letting it slide back onto the hammock. "Thanks, Chou."

Everyone suddenly tipped to the side, the lounge chair sliding against the wood before crashing into the side, Sasuke jumping off of it much earlier, Kiba and Naruto fell hard against the floor while Choji kept a steady hold against the hammock, where Shikamaru had his eyes closed, not even noticing the commotion.

"What the hell…" Kiba muttered, rubbing a small bump on his head where he had crashed into the lounge chair. "Naruto …did you unleash the net when we weren't looking?"

When Naruto gave a stupid smile back at him, Sasuke sighed, pulling at a slide to pull the net back from underneath the yacht. "Whoa," and Sasuke released his hold on the slide, letting the net fall onto the yacht, spilling the fish around.

Choji stared at the fish, surprised at the sudden contents, and he pointed the camera he had just pulled from his pocket out toward the sea. "What's that? Is that …a _mermaid_?"

"Don't be so silly, Choji…" Shikamaru said, and sat up from the hammock, staring his eyes out at the sea. "Wait …is that?"

A mermaid, merman rather, with sandy blonde hair held a shining trident in his hands, his sea green tail visible from the water. Clinging next to him was a mature woman with beautiful flowing blonde hair, her eyes a deep blue. Her hair covered her cleavage, hiding anything that wasn't suppose to be exposed and on her head was a crown of sparkling pearls, her tail a gorgeous blue sparkled along with the ocean.

In the merman's eyes held an angry deep green, and he pressed his hands together, letting free of the trident, which floated from the ocean and into the air, aiming its target at Naruto. It flew, at amazing speed at him, only to stop a mere centimeters from his neck.

The woman had whispered something into his ear, pointing at Sasuke, and the trident slowly backed up. When the trident had returned back to his hand, he turned around slowly, diving forward with the woman at the same time, their tails showing, and Choji snapped a fast picture.

Naruto fell back against the floor, his hand rubbing slightly against a tail. "What was that …did I really just see a mermaid and a merman?" he was able to steady himself and as he turned around, he let out a loud yell, which made everyone turn around.

Lying onto the wood was a tail, a big tail of glittering, shining purple, an unnatural fish was what Sasuke thought. He leaned over, pushing the fishes out of the way to reveal a girl, no, a mermaid.

Her hair stuck to her body, reaching all the way down her back in platinum-blonde waves, her skin complexion nearly glowing in the sunlight. Her stomach was flat, moving up and down slowly every few seconds, and her tail, her tail that flopped for a few seconds before it laid still. Mermaid.

"I'm not keeping her in my room," Kiba stated. "She's probably going to try stabbing me with her nails or something."

Their was an awkward silence before Naruto said, "So, whose going to keep her?"

"You're saying that like she's an item," Shikamaru stated.

"Well, she's not human!"

"Why can't we just throw her back into the sea?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, slipping his arms underneath the mermaid's head and tail to lift her up neatly. "When she wakes up, where would she be? Does she know how to get back with her family?"

"Alright then, Sasuke keeps her!" Kiba said, making the final conclusion for everyone else.

His eyes widened noticeably. "What?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You heard the man, you're keeping her. I'll go get the fish tank."

"Why can't one of you take care of her?" Sasuke asked, holding his hands out and he felt her stir in his hands slightly.

"Well, you're holding her already, so you should just take care of her," Choji insisted.

Quick as ever, Naruto walked quickly out, pointing to the rooms. "Fish tank all ready in your room!" glaring at him, Sasuke walked past him, making sure that the mermaid's sharp tail scratched against Naruto's arm roughly, making him bleed before he walked ahead.

He carefully made his way to his room, putting her slowly into the giant fish tank, noticing the pretty water flower in her hair before seeing the tiara made of pearls and other jewels.

Sasuke sat on his bed, looking at her, noticing that wherever he moved, her hair seemed to float in that direction so that nothing was to be revealed, not that he was trying to look.

After a long time just staring at her he leaned back against his bed, kicking off his shoes to close his eyes, sleeping. Not even half an hour of sleeping and he heard a bang, the swishing of water waking him up immediately.

Snatching the shirt he had as a pillow, Sasuke looked at the mermaid as she flowed out of the tank with the water, Kiba and Naruto immediately stopping her with their feet as they walked out. At the same time, Sasuke threw the shirt around her shoulders, buttoning it up all the way, noticing that her eyes were a beautiful cerulean.

Staring down at her feet, all of them stared down as her tail began to disappear, splitting in two to reveal long, creamy legs. A soft blush began to appear on their cheeks. Even when it was button all the way up, Sasuke's shirt was still too loose for the mermaid and it fell a little over her shoulders, ending halfway down her thigh.

"Can you walk?" Sasuke asked, holding his arms gently out, his eyes staring at the crown and the flower as it disappeared.

She pulled herself up, only making it halfway from standing up before she fell over, into Sasuke's arms, and she leaned against him, her head only reaching up a little under his lips, and she let her eyes flutter close before remember who it was, pushing away from him and onto the floor once again.

"I'm going to go …fill the tank up again," Naruto muttered, turning around.

"And I'm …going to go help him," Kiba added on, both of them walking out at the same time, whispering something.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at both of their immaturity, slipping his arms underneath her legs and on her shoulder, lifting her up. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her nails digging into his flesh, terrified.

Her nails had little seashells and starfish on them, a pretty shade of blue on them at the same time that showed her great connection with the ocean. He swung her toward his bed, setting her down neatly.

"Can you speak?" he asked, his tone softer than usual.

She opened her mouth, looking down at her lap as she said, "Yes…"

She clenched her hands together, closing her eyes to move her lips in quiet words. Sasuke watched, amazed as his shirt dried, along as did her hair. "What's your name then?" he asked, closing his eyes as a sudden fragrance of flowers hit his nose, and he took a long breath of it, taking a note of it as intoxicating.

"Ino Yamanaka," she said, looking away from his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how do you like it? I got the idea watching a movie. Please tell me, I need to know! ^.^<strong>_

_**I'm probably going to be updating Love or Lust next... just so you know.**_

_**REVIEW FOR ME! =D**_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own naruto.

* * *

><p>When the tank was finally full of water once again, Sasuke looked at the pretty girl beside him that was twiddling her hair between her fingers. "Do you want to go back into the water?" he asked, awkwardly, his voice soft upon seeing her delicate figure.<p>

He pressed one of her hands around his neck, the other following it as he lifted her up, setting her inside the tank, and he noticed her face relaxing as her legs connected together, showing a pretty purple tail and her flower and crown appearing in her hair.

"Keep the shirt for now," he said, disturbed if Ino took it off.

"Oh, okay," she whispered lightly, patting one of the buttons as she closed her eyes, her head above water.

Sasuke snuck one more look at her before taking turning the radio on, eventually turning it onto a rock station, closing his eyes to hear her move in the water noticeably. When he looked back at the tank, he noticed her covering her hands over her ears, a painful look on her face, and he turned it off, seeing her pull her hands away from her ears.

"You don't like loud music, do you?" and she shook her head, flapping her tail gently against the side of the tank before dipping her head underwater once more, closing her eyes to give the appearance as if she was sleeping. "Well, we're going to land in a few minutes anyway, I don't see the point of sleeping now," he muttered, looking away.

When he felt the yacht stop to a halt and the loud noise of every scrambling a floor over him, Sasuke stood up, walking toward the tank to pull the girl from the tank.

Her tail vanished immediately and her body began to dry, leaving her to tuck her head under Sasuke's chin, feeling the warmth of him.

"See you, Sasuke!" he heard Naruto's voice shout, and his thundering, running footsteps farther away.

Instead, Sasuke walked down the harbor, holding Ino carefully in his arms, and then toward the mansion just nearby, his house, opening the door to see his mother there, with oven mittens. "Sasuke, you didn't tell me where you were goin- who is she?"

Mikoto, his mother, pulled off her oven mittens. "Oh dear, what happened to her?"

"I …found her in the ocean, so we retrieved her from the water. Could you …get her some cloths?"

His mother nodded immediately, eager to help Ino. "What size is she?" she asked, and Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "Oh, you don't know? I'll just figure it out; does she have a favorite color she likes to wake up in?"

"Mom, no one has a color they like to wake up in."

"I like to wake up in blue," Mikoto threw back at her younger son.

"Really, Mo-"

"Yes, yes, go bring her into your room, put her in your bed, and just wait for me to come back with some more cloths besides that hideous shirt of yours."

"My shirt isn't hideous," Sasuke replied, watching his mother ignore his last comment and pull her purse out, shaking her head as she walked out of the mansion.

He kicked the door close, hoping that it had automatically locked before walking up the endless flight of stairs up to his room, twisting the doorknob open to see the bed, and then laying her on top of it slowly.

Sasuke took out his cellphone immediately, his mind clicking on the specific question his mother had asked before. "Purple," he said, shutting off the line before his mother could respond to the single word he had said to her so quickly and so fast.

A soft groan was heard to the side, and Sasuke immediately turned his head toward the girl on his dark bed, her hair contrasting against it greatly. His head turned toward the dish of warm cookies to his side, probably left there from his mother, and he bit one between his lips, despite the fact that he wasn't too into sweets, but his mother's were just so good.

Taking another by the tips of his fingers, he sat down on his bed, picking Ino up easily with one hand. "Ino, are you hungry?" he asked, seeing her nod gently, surprised by the sight of a single cookie.

"What is your name first?" Ino asked, her eyes still widened at the circular food.

"Sasuke," he replied, holding it out to her. "Here, eat it."

Then he stood up, turning to his desk to look through the scattered college books on his desk, and Sasuke heard her munching on the cookie silently in the background. "Sasuke …can you teach me how to do that?" she asked, her voice extremely soft.

Looking into the mirror, he stacked several of the books on top of each other. "Do what?" and he turned in just in time to see her point at his legs.

"That."

"What? Walking?" he saw her nod her head slowly.

"Yes, that. Walking." she pointed at his legs, holding onto the bed as she tried standing up, a surprised look on her face before she fell down, into Sasuke's arms, who had crossed the room easily just to catch her.

Her hands were pressed at his shoulders, his arm around her thighs. "Don't do that, Ino."

Her eyebrows furrowed as the dark male placed her down on the bed, touching her knee slightly. "Why not? I want to learn." Ino touched his hand by her knee gently, rubbing her fingers against his.

Sasuke sighed. "This is like teaching a baby…" he muttered, bringing her to the treadmill, pressing several buttons before it began to turn at a slow speed. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he lifted her up to walk alongside with her. Standing up beside her, he noticed that for a girl, she was actually quite tall, coming up to his cheep while others came only up to his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered slightly, turning toward him to see his eyes focus on her, and then she smiled.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Sasuke woke up early the next morning, seeing Ino beside him, and slipped from underneath the blanket he had shared with Ino. Why was she sleeping beside him again? He thought, realizing several seconds later that she had refused to sleep in the guest room, crawling into his bed instead.

"Sasuke…?" a soft voice called for him, and he turned around, seeing the blonde girl claw at the warm spot where his body had been. "Where are you going?" she asked, tilting her head in an adorable way to look at him, smoothing out the baggy t-shirt she had borrowed from him.

"I have to go to work," he responded easily, "go brush your teeth, Ino."

Ino lifted herself from the bed, walking toward him slowly as if she still hadn't gotten used to the feeling of herself, a mermaid, walking on land like a human. "Can I go with you?"

He shook his head. "Stay home. My mother might want to teach you something …or something. I'll introduce you to my friends tomorrow if you stay here today." He pulled off his t-shirt, replacing it with a new, fresh one.

Ino walked around him, into his view. "Do you promise? I'm not going to do anything you can't promise."

"Yes, yes, I promise. Now go brush your teeth, Ino. I have to go right now."

"How about you?"

"They're a toothbrush and toothpaste in the office."

"Then can I get a hug?" she asked, a innocent smile was on her face and he sucked his teeth, leaning over to hug her gently before moving away, running out of the room.

She walked into the bathroom, walking back out several minutes later, clutching the baggy part of the t-shirt she twisted it, letting some loose drops of water fall onto the dark carpet underneath her feet.

Ino looked around the room, deciding to sit in one of his softer chairs, staring down at her lap. "Ino, dear!" and Mikoto's face showed at the doorway. "Sasuke told me you were up here. I brought you some cloths, here, try them on," she said, holding several shopping bags out toward her, try them in the bathroom.

Ino nodded her head slightly, walking toward the bathroom to pull out a bra and panties from the bag, staring at it for several minutes, just staring before she figured out where they belonged.

"How is it?" Mikoto's voice asked from behind the door.

"I don't know how to wear this, Mommy."

"Mommy?"

"Oh, sorry, you …sound like my mother, always so caring. What do you want me to call you?" Ino slipped on the leggings, then the skirt, and finally the cute t-shirt that slightly showed her cleavage, admiring herself in the mirror.

A slight giggle was heard from the other side of the door. "No, it's fine. It's been ten years or so since I've been called 'Mommy' it's always just Mom now." Mikoto knocked her knuckles gently against the door. "Are you done yet? I have the one in purple outside …it's the same size."

Ino swung the door open, holding the bag that contained the cloths she had wore previously. "Am I supposed to look like this?" she asked, looking down at the t-shirt to pat off a piece of debris.

"You look perfect," Mikoto stated, fixing the skirt shortly before leading her down to the kitchen. "Here, have a cookie. You look starved." On the tables was one male sitting there while another stood had his jacket on, a newspaper stuffed underneath his arm, and Mikoto approached him, kissing his lips before he walked out of the door.

Ino sat down in one of the seats, staring at the male with his hair tied in a low ponytail, eating his breakfast.

"Fugaku and Sasuke are late for work, again," Mikoto stated, "those two will never get there on time." then she peered out of the window. "Looks like they're fighting over the car again and who gets to drive it."

The male looked up, his eyes widening slightly when he saw Ino suddenly sitting across from him, her posture perfect. "Good morning, Ino. I trust you had a nice sleep even if you had to share a bed with my dumb brother." his mother lightly swatted his back. "Pardon, I mean, he's a very complicated boy," Itachi said, earning another swat from his mother, "Man, a very complicated man."

Mikoto placed a plate of pancakes in front of Ino. "Darling, eat, ignore Itachi here, he's just grumpy these days because the band is in a fight over their upcoming tour, extremely stupid, I know." she took the bottle of syrup, letting some of it fall onto the pancakes. "Eat, Sweetie, aren't you hungry? All you had today is a cookie." she touched Ino's hair, babying her as Ino stared down at it.

She picked up the fork hesitantly, poking the pancakes with it. "What is this?" she asked, looking at Mikoto, who was cutting the ones on her plate into smaller chunks. "I've never seen this in my life ...is it like the cookie?"

Mikoto laughed happily. "No, it's different, even though it might look similar. Here, try some," she said, pushing some of it toward her lips. Ino opened her lips, taking the bite with it, taking several extremely slow bites. "This is like feeding baby Sasuke again ...he was always taking slow bites as if he was analyzing it." she laughed once again, holding another bite to Ino.

"Oh, oh my, this is good!" Ino took the plate, seeing the neatly cut pieces before eating them easily. "What is this sweet ...substance in this food?"

Itachi shook his head, standing up. "I wonder where Sasuke picked this blonde from," he muttered, walking away from the kitchen.

"Itachi!"

"Sorry, sorry. You know what's bothering me, Mother." Itachi turned away, grabbing a water bottle before he left, seeing Ino eat the last bit of the stack of pancakes.

Mikoto turned her attention toward Ino instead, and said, "What are your plans for tomorrow? You can spend the day with me if you want to, you're going to be my little daughter I never had." she ran a hand through her hair softly, smiling as Ino leaned over, grabbing the glass of orange juice in front of her.

Ino perked up from her seat. "Sasuke said he was going to bring me to his friends!"

"And you can wear that purple outfit I brought for you."

"When is Sasuke going to come back?" Ino asked, ignoring her previous comment.

Mikoto couldn't help herself but giggle slightly about how open this girl was about her questions on Sasuke. "Tonight. He has to work the entire day."

"I'll wait for him then," she whispered.

"Nothing else to do here," Mikoto said.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino sat on Sasuke's bed, looking through the thousands of bags of shoes that Mikoto had brought her, surprised that each one fit perfectly. "Ino?" Sasuke's head popped up by the doorway, and he walked into the room, throwing his jacket at one of the couches in his room.

Her blue eyes turned toward him, shining the moment she heard his voice once again. She stood up a smile at her lips when she saw him. "Wow …you look nice today."

"Doesn't it? Your mother is so nice to me, she brought me so many things just to wear," Ino said, pointing at the bags of cloths.

"Well, she's the spender of the family." Sasuke walked forward, toward Ino to place his hands on her shoulders. "How do you feel about going to the beach with my friends tomorrow? We'll meet up with them early in the morning, bring a lot of spare cloths, just in case they try to do something."

Ino looked up at him. "That's not really a question, you already made the plans. You know that I can't get water above my thighs," she said, stomping her feet childishly. "And saltwater can't get above my ankles or else …my …tail will appear."

"Ino, you don't have to go into the water, and I didn't plan this, Sakura did." Sasuke pulled her toward the bed, sitting down as she continued her fit. "Just go take a bath before we pack."

"But where are we going to sleep?"

"My summer house," he responded easily, putting his hands behind his head. "Now go," he ordered, and Ino frowned, gathering her cloths before bringing it in with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this chapte was boring, but I PROMISE to make it up with the next chapter! PROMISE! I think I'm going to try updating this story against since I guess ...I'm still waiting for reviews on my other stories. . no new news I guess, but anyway.<strong>_

_**Review for me ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own naruto.

* * *

><p>The pretty blonde stepped out from the bathroom in a short v-neck t-shirt, a skirt, and leggings, all in purple. "I had all the things we packed up yesterday sent to the beach house," Sasuke's voice interrupted, tying his shoelaces together.<p>

"I heard the trucks last night, anyway, how do I look?" her voice was happy, cheerful, and extremely energetic. "On her back was a small book bag that held some contents that Mikoto had put in for her and Sasuke together.

Sasuke looked up. "Good," he responded, pocketing his cell phone and then beckoned his head toward the door. "Let's go," he said.

He led her down to the garage, pulling the cloth away from an automobile, and he threw it toward the floor, pressing a button on a small remote control device as the door flipped open, revealing sunlight.

Sasuke held Ino tightly around her waist, hoisting her up onto the motorcycle seat, giving a warm smile when she giggled, patting her skirt down. He dug into the back seat, pulling out a helmet, and placed it over her head, seeing her eyes smile.

Something about the mermaid made him feel different, in a way, complete and happy, which his friends did question when he was talking to them over the internet. "Around my waist," he ordered, feeling Ino press her face against his back at the same time as she wrapped her delicate hands around his waist.

At the same time, he slipped on another helmet, speeding away with only the small puffs of dark clouds behind.

It didn't take long for both of them to arrive, but as they did, they were immediately flooded by Sasuke's friends, most of the male who had been there when they caught Ino. They have her an uneasy look, never staring her in the eye.

"Oh, who's this?" Sakura asked, staring as Sasuke pulled Ino's helmet off, throwing it toward the back. She ran a hand through her silky locks, her eyes looking at Sasuke the entire time as he walked to his friends, saying greetings to each other. Sakura walked around Ino, giving a small smile, which Ino gladly returned.

"I'm Ino," she said, seeing a group of girls walking from the house and toward her. "I really like your dress," Ino said, looking at the shorter girl.

Her emerald eyes beamed. "Thanks, I really like your hair, but letting it loose isn't really right for the beach, it's going to be in your face, do you want me to fix it up for you?"

Ino nodded, and Sakura turned toward Sasuke. "Sasuke, I'm going to bring her in!" she shouted, and then dragged Ino off toward Hinata, Tenten, and Temari.

While Gaara and Kankuro talked softly out of the way, the other men grabbed Sasuke. "Are you stupid, bringing her here?" Kiba hissed, his canine teeth showing dangerously.

"She's harmless, besides, she doesn't want to be too far from Me." a smile crossed his face lightly as he remembered how attached Ino was when she had first brought her home.

"Look at him, he's in love with her," Naruto said, pointing at his face.

Sasuke pushed his finger out of his face. "And you find that a problem because?"

The blonde shook his head. "Because she is a mythical creature and you are half a normal being and half evil I think you two will not be able to stand each other for very long," he said seriously, as if he was a counselor.

Kiba kept a straight face. "You are …half human after all." he nodded his head, patting Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll find someone better. She'll probably run to another guy who has even more money and looks even better than you do."

"So you're admitting I'm a good looking guy?" Sasuke asked, pointing at himself with a slight victorious look.

Turning him around, Kiba said, "Besides that's not the point, but all of us are good looking guys, right?" he turned around to look at everyone, who grunted with agreements. "So actually, there is no _best_, but uh…"

"Get to the point."

"There is no point," Kiba said.

"I'm going to go …check on Ino. If water goes above her knees …her tail appears." Sasuke walked in the direction of Sakura's house, giving a sigh when he entered and heard all the giggling and laughter in her room.

And there, in the middle of the room and sitting on a chair in front of the vanity was Ino. Several girls crowded around her but Sakura turned around, looking at him as she placed the curling iron done, letting it cool down.

Walking toward him, she pushed him out of the door, closing the door behind as she stood in front of Sasuke. "Oh my gosh, where did you find her? She's so sweet." Sakura nearly squealed after that.

Sasuke looked at the door. "Is she going to be okay in there? I saw an iron."

"Awww, you care about her safety! Where did you find her?" Sakura asked, poking Sasuke's chest roughly.

"She was floating around in the sea so I saved her. Is it that hard to believe? Now let me see her." he tried pushing Sakura out of the way, but she blocked the way easily. "Really, Sakura. I saw a curling iron, and her skin is sensitive," he lied.

The pink-haired girl smiled, tapping her chin with her index finger. "It's the first time I've seen you so panicky with any girl. How important is she to you? Do you like her?"

"She's just a friend."

"You seem to really care about her."

Some loud shuffling was heard before a short sound of something falling and the door swung open. "Sasuke!" and he was nearly knocked over by the force of the pretty blonde hugging him.

A small smile immediately showed on his face as he returned her hug. "Really, Ino. It's only been ten minutes or so since you walked away with Sakura." taking a deep breath the fill his nose with her aroma, he pulled away, still holding his breath for a few more seconds before letting it out, studying Ino with her hair up.

She gave a gleeful smile. "How do I look?" and she touched the long sleek ponytail that rolled down her shoulder before touching the slight curls in it. "Hinata is so good with hairstyles," Ino said.

"Well, your hair is more tame than the hair I usually work with," and Temari immediately looked away, her nose in the air.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Sasuke and Naruto each dropped a giant umbrella down onto the ground. "You sure two is enough?" Naruto asked, watching Sasuke lift one up and opened it, setting several chairs up at the exact same time. "Not to mention …where's my girlfriend and her posse?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Naruto interrupted, "Her posse includes Ino." and Sasuke closed his mouth, watching as the rest of the guys rushed into the waves with surfboards.

"Oh, so now you don't say a comeback? You know, that mer-" and his friend's hand shot out to cover his mouth.

He shoved him back lightly as he stabbed the end of the umbrella into the sand. "Dumbass, don't say that word."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're a little _too _attached to her. Sasuke, you act more like her overprotective boyfriend than just an actual friend." a devilish grin immediately appeared on his face. "You like her, you like her, you-"

"I'm ready to smack you up the legs if you don't shut up. Let's see you try expressing your love to Sakura by then. She'll leave you." and he stabbed the second umbrella into the sand, giving Naruto a threatening look.

"Let's get in the water, the rest of the guys are out," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head as he changed the subject.

Sasuke gestured his head toward the ocean. "Go then. I'm not going."

"Then what was the whole point of wearing swim trunks then?" Naruto said, pointing at Sasuke's.

Swatting his hands away, Sasuke opened the chair, knowing that one or at least two of the girls were going to hog them. "Really now, Ino can't go into the water, especially not sea water." Turning around to where Naruto had his eyes set on, he noticed a group of girls, all making their way over toward those two.

"Whoa …Sakura looks …pretty."

"You sound surprised," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes at his best (he would never admit it) friend's stupidity. "You're the one that fell for her."

"But Ino looks good too…" he muttered, and he shook his head, looking down at the sand as Sakura approached him, smiling and hugged him from behind.

Temari and Tenten looked at the couple, and then at Sasuke. "Where's Shika?" Temari asked.

Sasuke pointed his thumb in the same direction they had come from. "If you didn't notice, Shikamaru is still sleeping and Neji said he didn't want to come out until the sun settled down." both of the girls dumped their items onto the sand, looking at each other for a few seconds before shrugging, walking towards the water, whispering something about their boyfriends in low voices.

Sakura pulled away from her boyfriend, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before she crawled under the umbrella, taking off the t-shirt and shorts she wore to reveal her bikini underneath. "How do I look?" she asked Naruto, smiling when her boyfriend's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"You look great, really good." and she ran to him, giving him a hug with made Naruto's face flush before she slipped her fingers in between his. "Water?" she said, gesturing her head to the water.

Hinata and Ino turned away from their intimacy. "Where's Kiba?" Hinata asked, a sweater hid her one-piece underneath, and she completely turned away from Sakura and Naruto as they began making out.

Sasuke picked up the closest thing, which just so happened to be Naruto's sandal and threw it them, hitting Naruto by the bottom of his stomach, just so near his crotch.

The blonde male jumped away from his girlfriend, but not as fast as he gave a yelp, glaring at his best friend for throwing it, and then he picked it up, throwing it just as fast as Sasuke had thrown it at him. It landed right also, smack in the middle of his legs but not nearly as close as how Naruto had been hit. "Douche bag, this is your sandal." Sasuke threw it back, hitting Naruto strike on the stomach.

"But I placed it there for a purpose!" and Naruto threw it back at his stomach, but it didn't make a very hard impact before Sasuke grabbed it.

Hinata and Ino giggled lightly, looking at each other knowingly. "You both are so immature," Sakura said, shaking her head as she walked toward the ocean, other guys glancing in her way at the same time.

Sasuke stood up, looking toward the ocean before throwing the orange sandal in its direction, disappearing in the waves. "My sandal!"

"Shut up and just go with your girlfriend," Sasuke said, sitting down in the sand near where Ino sat on the chair next to Hinata.

Naruto circled around him, grabbing one of Sasuke's shoes before also throwing it into the sea. Sasuke was still seated on the sand. "Fuck you," Sasuke said emotionlessly; staring at the direction of where Naruto had aimlessly threw it in.

"Yeah, fuck you, too." and the blond would have tried making a fake sexual action if Sasuke hadn't grabbed Naruto's other sandal.

"If you push your groin in my face and try to make our friendship seem even gayer, I'm going to make sure you end up on Main Street with your body cemented to the ground and your head sticking up again."

The best friend of his gave a sour look. "No, not that again. I told you it was an accident."

Sasuke grunted, and Naruto left, his head looking down at the sand. "Now that that's over ..." Hinata softly whispered, and she looked down at the ground, facing Sasuke. "Um ...Where's Kiba?" she asked, looking away when Sasuke turned his attention toward her.

"Out in the water surfing somewhere," he replied. Ino was sitting on the chair, looking out into the seat with a sad expression. "What's wrong, Ino?"

Something struck him about the place where she used to live, where did she use to live? "Sasuke," Ino said, facing him.

"Hm."

"I don't feel well; can I just go back to the house?" Ino wrapped her arms around herself, pouting slightly. Hinata had her attention on the waves as a brunette rushed by, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Sure, and Sasuke took out a set of keys, taking a hold of the single gold one and holding it out to her before he took the entire ring back. "Do you need me to walk you back?"

"I'm fine on my own..." Ino softly said, taking a hold on the bag of items before walking in the direction of the house.

Sasuke looked at her, puzzled for a few seconds. "Sasuke, you like her, don't you?" Hinata softly said, looking up at him, full in the eyes, for the first time ever.

"End of conversation," he muttered, and then looked away from the shy Hyuga.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Sasuke grunted, lifting from his bed and looked out to the window, lucky to have the gentle ocean air past through his window, the only one that faced the ocean. Being from the Uchiha family, most males ended up with insomnia, something he absolutely hated, but surprisingly, skipping a night or two of sleep, he never got eye bags. It just so happened to be the day of horrible insomnia, and he usually got himself to sleep with a long walk, and so, that was what he did.

The dark haired male slipped on a t-shirt, some decent pants, and shoes, walking through the summer house several times to check on his other friends in their room, technically his rooms, but he let them stay. All of them were sleeping happily, maybe several guys snoring here and there, but it wasn't too earthshaking to smack them across the face.

Naturally, he wouldn't intrude into girl's room without knocking, but this was Ino, the same mermaid that he had saved, so it wouldn't be a problem if he just peeked...

Her bed was empty, and he snapped his head in the direction of the ocean, she might have caused that soft noise that Sasuke found annoying earlier.

He walked out of the house and toward the sea, within ten minutes, he was able to see the single form crouched over on a rock; her form seemed to be even glowing.

"Daddy, I can't leave him, you know the rules."

"Damn the rules, I want my little princess back, your mother is suffering, both of us are, we can't run the kingdom without our sweet angel singing and cheering us up," Inoichi responded, his trident glowed a soft green before growing into a darker color. "Someone is nearby, an Uchiha."

Sasuke appeared several feet behind Ino, on the sand. "What are you doing, Ino?" he walked closer, his feet bare as he threw his shoes onto the sand, making his way toward her.

When he raised his eyes from the rock, he saw Ino, bending over in the pretty short mermaid dress she wore, and then the man behind her that seemed to be glaring.

The two most important males in Ino's life glared, endlessly at each other. "I saw you the day I found Ino."

Inoichi flicked his tail out from underneath the dark waters. "Yes, I'm her father," he said, and a swirling began to appear near his tail before the water around him rose him to the same height Sasuke was. "If you hurt her in any way at all," he began, pointing the trident in his face, tracing it near his throat.

Sasuke didn't make a single note about the trident, nor did he even have his eyes turn in its direction. "I won't have a reason to," he replied back.

"Daddy," Ino said, "Sasuke isn't going to hurt me. He's been taking such good care of me."

The merman turned his attention to the teenage girl in the short mermaid dress that made her look even more beautiful than she did. "Sweetheart, you know Uchiha's. You know our history with them, if it wasn't for that war, we would still be on land."

Ino walked toward her father, grabbing the tip of the trident as she pushed Sasuke back at the same time. "Is the sea really that bad?" she asked, taking a grip on one of the three points on her father's weapon.

He sighed loudly, angrily at the same time. "But if you do hurt her," Inoichi said in Sasuke's direction, "I know where you live."

A small smile quirked at Sasuke's lips. "I won't."

He ignored Sasuke's last remark, facing Ino and said, "Now give Daddy a kiss."

Ino giggled, approaching her father before kissing his cheek, waving as a soft fog of green appeared and a splash was heard. Her father was gone. "You just survived your first audition with my father," said Ino.

Sasuke gave a small smile and sat down on the giant rock. "You're such a daddy's girl."

"Is that a problem, Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked, giggling, and then she reached for the zipper on her dress, pulling it down before letting it drop onto the rock, leaving her in only her undergarments.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, his eyes were turned in the other direction.

A light splash was heard. "I originally came out for a swim, but I found my father waiting here for me instead."

Sasuke turned back slowly, seeing the glittering purple tail before toward Ino, her hair flowing in the water and the crown and flower in her hair, which covered her cleavage. "Are you going to get into the water?" she asked

Luckily for him, Sasuke was too lazy to ever change out of his swim trunks, he pulled off his t-shirt and jumped in easily. She had disappeared into the waters without a trace.

He smirked, looking down at the water for a few minutes for pushing his hand down, grabbing some and then pulling it above the surface to see the edge of Ino's tail. "How did you get good at tracking in waters?"

"I took a summer job as lifeguard here once or twice before," he replied, releasing her tail as she slapped it against the water, spraying water in his direction. "It's not that hard to do."

"Oh, really?" Ino swam further back. "Come find me back then." she laughed, her head disappeared beneath the water and Sasuke smiled.

"It's not going to be that hard…" he swam after her into the deeper waters, stopping a flash of glittering purple before grabbing for it, catching the end of her tail again.

Sasuke took a tight grip on it, pulling her toward him until she faced him, sitting on the wet sand at the same time, staring back at him, her breathing heavy. "That one wasn't fair! I haven't swim in a while!" she sat down at the sand just like he did, flapping her tail against the water several times before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I'll give you a ten second head start," Sasuke said, and stood up. Without further words exchanged between the two, she darted off in the water.

Sasuke looked out into the sea for at least ten minutes, seeing the full moon's reflection. Eventually he found Ino, by the shore, staring at a little hermit crab as it found its new home.

The male took the change to grab her by the waist, making her face toward him. Her arms wrapped around his neck to keep her steady, looking up to stare into his eyes. Sasuke leaned closer toward her, capturing her lips.

Creating a kiss that seemed endless to the both of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Long chapter! Phew... almost time for me to go to school and I spent the last few hours writing the end of this.<strong>_

_**How do you like it? XD**_

_**Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own naruto.

* * *

><p>Ino woke up, seeing her mermaid dress on the chair right next to the bed. Sighing she gave a smile to the spot next to her on the bed, Sasuke missing and she heard the clatters of plates, forks, and other utensils. Sasuke, being the nice ass person that took care of her, gave her one of his t-shirts and told her to wear it instead if she didn't want to go back to her room to change, she could use his warm, soft, baggy t-shirt.<p>

And that night, they slept, cuddled together with several soft pecks exchanged between them.

She got up, brushing those pretty teeth of hers before walking down the steps and to the kitchen, where she saw a shortage of chairs, several people sitting on other's laps or on the tables.

Hinata and Sakura were busy as hell in the kitchen, using up nearly all the food in the refrigerator to feed the entire group. Slowly Ino walked in and everyone turned toward her either taking a glace or going back to their food or just stared.

"Good morning," Ino said, smiling to the back of Sasuke's head, which never turned to look at her.

"Oh, here, Ino," Sakura said, shoving a plate of food toward her before turning back to the stove.

"Oh …thank you," she softly replied, picking up the fork to pick on the food.

"It's funny, I didn't hear any moaning yesterday," Kiba said, smirking slightly as he elbowed Sasuke, who shoved him away.

Ino moved toward the table to grab a napkin, patting it on her lips gently before looking up to see Kiba's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, was he good? Cause I heard nothing, maybe I've mistaken the great Uchiha for all of its abilities in bed," he replied, picking at his food.

Naruto elbowed him, a smile already on his face. "Why the hell do you want to know, that seems gay of you," said Naruto.

Kiba shoved a big chunk of food into his mouth before swallowing it all down. "Well, all the girls loooove Sasuke and since they were in the same bed yesterday but I didn't hear anything from the room, he might not be as good as everyone thought."

"You got a point there," Naruto muttered, studying Ino's form as she sat by the window, munching on the food and staring out at the ocean at the same time.

"We didn't do anything," Sasuke stated, standing up to put his plate in the sink before finally walking out of the kitchen. Hinata and Sakura finally sat down, digging into their food.

Shikamaru and Choji both filled the couch by themselves, having no intention of joining into their annoying conversation and offering their analysis of anything.

"Well it's obvious that Sasuke has feelings for Ino," Sakura stated, "They should really start dating."

"Let's pressure him to date her, we're just speeding up the process, we all know it's going to happen eventually," Kiba said, taking a bunch of meat onto the clean plate, standing up.

Shaking her head, Temari said, "You both just focus on making Sasuke suffer, don't you?"

"Apparently, I have nothing else to do," Naruto said.

"How about your girlfriend?"

Flushing red, Naruto replied, "Shut up."

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

The entire group of teenagers walked through the mall, deciding on going to the mall instead of spending another scorching day at the beach. Rather than talking loudly and trying to over power each other, they were all separated into either pairs or in triples, talking moderately to each other.

Sasuke had Ino wrapped around his arm, a small smile displaying on his lips as she would sometimes drag him to a store to peer inside. Holding her out to Sakura, he said, "Take care of Ino, would you? I have to go get something."

Sakura wrapped an arm around Ino's smiling as she said, "So, do you like Sasuke? What do you like about him?"

"What do you mean?" Ino asked innocently, looking at the direction Sasuke had left with. "Why can't I go with him?"

"Here, have a lollipop, Ino." Sakura searched in her purse, pulling out a small one before handing it to the innocent blond, who stared at it for a few minutes before starting to peel off the wrapper.

Naruto sighed. "I don't know why people call me down when she's even more clueless than I am."

Kiba butted in immediately, "Yeah, but she's pretty so that covers up the clueless part."

"Fuckface," Naruto replied, looking away, a scowl on his face.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Ino asked, lying on the bed with ease as Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, pulling on a t-shirt. "I don't like my room, it's scary."

Sasuke sat on the bed, pulling Ino onto his lap the same way he had when they had finally gone back to that room. Ino turned around to see him, and his eyes turned toward hers, studying the way her eyelashes were a slight shade darker than her hair, curling naturally.

She leaned closer to him, their lips meeting.

"Ino!" Tenten shouted, pushing the door open to see both of them move away from each other, a soft blush on Ino's face. "I'm telling the girls!" she shouted, spinning and running down the hall.

"No!" Ino jumped off his bed, running out of the room, her hair flying behind her.

Sasuke chuckled slightly at both of them. "What are you laughing about?" a voice said, and his chuckling died down, turning around to see Inoichi and his wife emerging from all of the steam in the bathroom.

Both of them walked out in cloths that made them look like they were just on any average vacation to the beach, just a little more connected to the ocean. His wife's hair was tied up in a high ponytail, only wrapped around the rubber band several times before it was set loose.

The soft blue outfit she wore made her seem only a few years older than Ino. Inoichi also looked like he was only a few years older as well, exception of the scowl lines on his forehead.

"Now, where's my little princess?" Inoichi asked, looking around the room several times before noticing Sasuke. "Tell me where Ino is or else I'll kill you."

"Inoichi!"

"Honey, it's only a threat," Inoichi said, turning around to face his wife.

"No, Inoichi, I see Ino," his wife replied, and his attention snapped away from the standing Uchiha. Walking several feet away from the door before several guys stepped up from their rooms, all of them eyeing her before she softly said, "Ino?"

The chattering died down in the room before Ino poked her head out, spotting her mother's open arms before running out of the room, rushing into her mother's arm to nearly knock her over.

"Ino, my little angel, my sweet little princess, you don't know how sad we were when you left, we haven't been able to do anything!" She pulled away from her daughter before bursting out into a batch of fresh tears, hugging her daughter close.

"When is it my turn?" Inoichi asked, eager to hug his only daughter once again.

Her mother pushed Ino out of her arms as Inoichi hugged his daughter again, whispering into her ear, "If he ever does anything bad, because I know how humans are, remember, call my name and I will be there to slice him up, okay?"

Laughing, Ino nodded her head and turned around to see her mother grip her shoulders, pulling her into yet another hug. "So, are you ready to go home with us?"

"Go home? I want to stay here longer."

"Darling, here? Longer? Oh, you didn't…" Ino's mother brushed a stray strand behind her ear, leading her into Sasuke's room. "His skin didn't already touch yours, did it?" she whispered, far away from the others.

"It already touched mine," Ino responded.

Inoichi turned around to stare at Sasuke. "If you make any more people stay on land, I'm going to kill you, as a hint, don't touch any more mermaids."

"Mommy, I promise I'll visit you, but for the time being, can I stay on land, with Sasuke?" Ino walked toward him, hugging his left arm affectionately.

"Oh, fine! If it makes you happy," she said, wiping at the crystal tears.

Ino squealed with delight, looking up at Sasuke to see him slightly smile before grinning back in respond.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short Chapter, Yes I know, but I did have the last chapter longer than this one!<strong>_

_**I know about my super slow updates, and I'm really sorry about them!**_

_**Review! XP**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Years later.<strong>_

"Ino, can I come in?" Sasuke's voice said over the loud background noise.

"No, Sasuke! You can't come in to see Ino; the husband can't see the gown!" Sakura replied from inside, and a sound of desperate coughing was heard. "Ino!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what that can was," Ino's soft voice replied.

"It's hairspray for the last time," Tenten, and Temari said, sternly and loudly.

A soft sound of Ino stomping her feet was lightly heard. "You said the other can was hairspray!"

"Calm down, Ino, calm down, today is your wedding day," Hinata softly responded, and from within the room, she ran a hand through Ino's hair one more time before putting a soft wedding veil over the blonde woman. "Now, there you go."

Tenten and Temari stopped bickering over some useless ideas and looked at Ino, who was staring at herself in the mirror. "You look amazing, Ino," Sakura gushed, and she stood Ino up, fixing the gown slightly before looking at Ino's reflection.

Ino took a soft glace down at her body in the dress. "I need to use the bathroom," she proclaimed, and she walked in the direction of the bathroom.

All the girls in the room looked at each other before all rushing toward the bathroom at once. "You're going to ruin your dress!" Temari yelled, watching as Sakura walked into the bathroom stall to help her with her dress.

"Ino's last to get married," Hinata softly said, patting at the pale purple dress she wore, pulling her hair in front of her to cover the short v-neck.

Tenten fixed her bangs in the mirror, looking elegant with her hair down that day, "Thank god, I'm sick of the dresses and weddings this year." She stuck her hands behind her head, giving a loud sign, and then began walking toward the door to swing it open, seeing Neji in the process of swinging his hand. "Get me out of here, I hate weddings!" she said, grabbing her husband's shoulders.

"You look beautiful, Tenten," he said, giving a soft smile at her.

The brunette looked at the girls behind her, and then her cheeks flushed, pressing a hand against her chest, Tenten smiled at Neji. "I do?"

"Extremely." Neji leaned in toward Tenten, capturing her lips with great ease.

Temari sneered. "Close the door would you, Hinata?" and she did as she was told. "Shikamaru is probably too damn lazy to walk his ass here to tell me how I look."

Hinata looked down at the floor and softly said, "Well, you look nice today, too."

"I know that! I just want to hear it from him," Temari said, and lifted her leg on a chair to fix the straps on her high heels. "Damn that bastard."

Sakura reappeared at the door, dragging Ino out of the bathroom by her wrist. "Is it your time of the month, Temari?"

"I'm not telling you!"

Hinata ignored their chitchat, grabbing her purse and pulled out her cell phone slowly, looking at the caller ID before pressing a button on it, holding it to her ear. Whispering soft words into it or nodding at other times, but it was obvious she was talking to Kiba by the dark blush on her face.

The platinum-blonde looked at the clock on the table, tapping on it several times. "What is this then?"

"It's a clock, it tells you the time right now," Sakura answered.

"Now why would you need something like that?" Ino responded, but received no response at all. After at least two years living on Earth, the young platinum blonde has yet to understand the feelings and minds of a human, except for Sasuke of course. "Why don't you just enjoy yourself?" she asked, tapping it with her nail once again.

Sakura grabbed her hand before it could break the screen. "Because that's how people are."

"Then is it time for the ceremony to start?" Ino asked, running a brush through her hair underneath her veil.

Hinata looked up from her cell phone. "Fifteen more minutes, Ino. Do you want to see Sasuke?"

"Yes," Ino responded, an extremely childish tone in her voice.

"Too bad," Temari said quickly, and she looked at her nails, nearly falling back when the door burst open, pushing Neji and Tenten in at the same time.

Tenten slammed the door shut with her foot before anyone else intruded in and looked at their actual trespassers. And for the love of Neji, to her it's Neji to her, it just so happened to be those parents of Ino's.

"Oh dear, took a while to find you." Ino's mother walked up toward her, something in her hands that was covered by a cloth. "Darling, my little princess, do you really want to wear that veil on your wedding?"

"It's …not that bad."

Inoichi bent toward his daughter. "Your mother brought the veil and crown she wore before she married me and became queen," he whispered softly, careful that the other ladies in the room didn't hear anything.

The youngest blonde squealed at an unbelievable pitch and then held her arms out stretched for the item, and her mother happily placed the case gently into her hand, pulling off the cloth covering it at the same time.

Inside on a velvet colored pillow was a soft tiara with the softest edge, showing the gentle side of the sea, amazing gems, and shimmering. The bridesmaid around gasped while Neji just stared.

"We want you to wear it," her mother said, clasping her fingers together, wearing an elegant dress. "And Inoichi here, can't walk you down the aisle, we heard from Sasuke."

"How?"

"Well, the idiot actually stepped into the sea without you at night, and when Inoichi and I appeared, he gave us invitations. Sasuke isn't as bad as I thought," her mother said, and then she took the veil off Ino's head, placing the soft tiara on instead. "Do you have to have the veil?"

Sakura straightened it slightly, and Inoichi and his wife snapped their heads up to look at her, giving a knowing look before walking toward the door. "We have to go, sorry we can't stay for the wedding, Princess." Both of them disappeared behind the door quickly, and Ino faced the mirror.

Neji walked out the door quickly and Tenten walked toward Ino, covering her red bitten lips with a hand. "I'm sure, Sasuke won't mind you without a veil, you look ever more stunning."

"Do you think?" Ino asked, and she felt Hinata pull her up softly. "Is it already time?" and she was given the answer by a simple nod.

Ino didn't notice the person leading her down the aisle, the person saying the words of marriage to both of them. She only noticed Sasuke.

Perhaps it was his touch, but when he did, Ino was brought back to reality as he looked down at her, pecking her lips softly. "You look beautiful," he softly whispered, tucking her bangs behind one ear.

Ino tiptoed, kissing his lips once again while the flower girls and ring bearers began to walk out. "You don't look so bad yourself," she said, a smile tugging at her lips and she faced toward him, not even realizing as he led her out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked the moment they were out of the room, heading for the catering table. "You seem distant."

"No …it's nothing, just that I was wonder, can it be possible to have another wedding? Underwater? With my people?" Ino wrapped a hand around his body, feeling his on her waist and his head over hers.

She felt Sasuke nod his head, and she looked back up at him, kissing his lips. "Let's go to the catering tables!" Ino walked down the stairs slowly, pulling her dress up at the same time to look at her shoes as she walked down the steps slowly.

Her husband held her waist softly, stopping her before lifting her legs softly, carrying her down the rest of the steps before gently setting her down. "You could have just asked," Sasuke said, setting her down to see her push all her hair back before tucking her bangs back.

"I didn't want help. I wanted to walk down a flight of stars by myself," Ino said, smiling, and suddenly felt his hands around her waist, Sasuke's head on her shoulder. "That wasn't that bad either though."

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

After glasses tinkling against each other and pictures being taken of the bride and groom together, along with their dance, they were about to cut the cake, together.

The newly-weds, however, were out in the garden, surrounded by their closest friends and some random people walking around near the couple. Ino spun around softly around Sasuke, her dress following her motions gracefully.

"Sakura wanted to know where we're going on our honeymoon. What is that?" Ino wrapped her hands around his waist, giggling softly when he had to step forward several steps to avoid her big gown.

"It's a secret," he sad, a smile quirking at his lips. Sasuke faced the deep pond looking at the fish that swam in it.

Immediately, Ino walked forward, bending softly to look and admire the fish. "Such a sparkling pretty fish they are." she smiled at her reflection in the mirror, bending slightly more to graze her fingers near the fish.

"You shouldn't get too close," Sasuke said, moving her back.

Ino rose to her full height, smiling at him, but the smile was quickly wiped off when a teenager, presumably from the wedding, ran back to catch a football, he had also knocked her down at the same time.

Children had stopped their playing in the yard at the same time as the adults rushed out of the dining room to see what was happening.

Sasuke swallowed a heavy feeling in his heart, a sharp intake of breath quickly. Then he ripped the suit jacket off him, waiting for the hair of a certain mermaid to emerge.

Water splashed around the pond for several minutes, guests from the wedding to gather around it as the men knowing the couple's secret stood still, stunned. The teenager that had accidentally shoved her reached a hand through the pond, seeing the dress surface and reached for it. "I-I'm sorry," he began.

When he had completely pulled it out of the pond however, there was no Ino in it.

The tiara appeared first, and then the flower before she revealed her face from the pond. The tiara she wore when she was walking down the aisle began to disappear, reappearing as Ino's title undersea.

She flicked her tail slightly, swimming toward the shore as everyone else backed away. Two strong arms wrapped her immediately with his jacket, and when Sasuke picked her up and her legs began to split, he looked down at her face.

Setting Ino down on the ground, Sasuke buttoned the jacket from the bottom up. "No, Ino, don't, not right now…" he softly whispered, looking at her eyes.

Her sky blue eyes seemed glittery, a shade darker and then they began to shine. The wedding dress she previously wore was tossed to the side. The wet golden strands began to dry out immediately and he swept a hair underneath all her hair, pulling it out from underneath the shirt.

As the last button snapped closed, Ino looked up, tears gathering at her eyes before she turned off, running to the room of their hotel room. "Ino!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, giving him a pleading look, something rarely seen from the Uchiha, and when his best friend gave a slight nod of his head, he ran off into the direction of the mermaid.

When Sasuke had finally had caught up with her, she had unlocked the door of their room, and rushed in. Sasuke followed after her, wrapping an arm around her waist tightly before she could rush toward the bed, twisting her around to cry in his chest instead.

"Ino, it's going to be alright. I'll pay the guests off so they won't tell," he said, his ideas desperate.

His wife's body shook slightly as wet tears were soaked by his shirt. "It's not okay! I'll be exposed and everyone will know I'm a mermaid!" Sasuke carried her slowly toward the bed, kicking his shoes off in the process, rubbing her back slightly and running his hand through her hair and softly on her scalp the way he had found she liked it.

Looking out of the window, he saw the guests walking out, running at times, camera men running while the guests walked. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and he took out his cell phone immediately, hitting a number before holding to his ear, all the while holding Ino, who had shifted her body between his legs.

"Naruto, did you check the camera men?" and there was a long moment of silence on the other end.

"Why?"

"They could have snapped a picture when no one was looking."

"I'll go check now…" his voice left slightly wavering, knowing Sasuke was probably right.

Sasuke looked down at the blonde sleeping softly and lifted her up, waking her up immediately. "Ino, wake up, I'm driving us back to our house, alright?" and when a soft mutter of agreement was said, he picked her up carefully and toward the car.

When they had arrived back to their mansion, Sasuke carried Ino softly toward their bedroom before placing her on it. Ino, however, was already awake, her eyes big as he tried to release himself from her hold.

"No, don't go," she softly whispered, pulling his face toward hers so that their lips met.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry bout the super slow updates.<strong>_

_**I have to start really studying for tests. **_

_**Review! ...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own naruto.**

* * *

><p>Ino woke up, startled and with a hand rubbing through her bangs, realizing that everything around her was much more different than what she had always imagined it to be. After Sasuke and Ino's <em>special <em>night, she immediately waited for him to fall asleep so that she would be able to leave, erasing the memories of her in everyone's mind.

She lifted herself from the bed, noticing she was already in her robe and made way for her bathroom only to see that there was no bathroom.

"I'm so used to the morning human routine that I'm forgetting that a mermaid doesn't have that stuff," she muttered softly to herself, walking to her vanity slowly as she turned on the lights.

Her vanity was a simple mirror, shells decorated around the outside, and Ino reached for a hairbrush as she brushed it through her hair softly several times to settle the small knots.

Satisfied, Ino moved to the water fountain in the middle of the room, sitting on the sides as the water gushed from the top to gently slope down the sides with grace. "Show me Sasuke," she softly whispered, her eyes glued to the watery surface.

The surface began to bubble slightly and when it all finally cleared, the image of Sasuke filled the water fountain. He was simply asleep, his head facing to the second pillow on his bed. Suddenly, his body stirred slightly and he lifted his head, his obsidian eyes making contact with the second pillow with confusion. Slowly, Sasuke lifted it to his nose, taking a soft sniff of it before placing it back, having no memories of the woman that had once slept there.

Ino ripped her eyes from the scene and began to walk toward the deep carved pavement in her room which was filled with water, and then sat in it, watching as her soft skin began to disappear to be replaced with shining scales of a mermaid.

Then taking a deep look at herself in the water, her hair slightly wavy against the water and a small tiara upon her head, she stared at herself before pulling a small door in the pavement, dropping down into the water beneath.

Her mermaid tail slashed through the water around her, her hair floating about her chest with grace as she swam gently forward to a pair of doors. Ino cautiously opened the right one, immediately noticing her parents sitting on their thrones as several citizens talked about their problems that needed simple solving.

Seeing upon their daughter, the both of them gave the citizens a simple dismissal and opened their arms for a hug. Ino swam near them slowly, sitting in her throne at the same time as she fumbled with her tiara.

"What's wrong, Ino? You don't seem happy after arriving back," her mother simply stated, leaning forward to take Ino's hand in hers.

Ino pulled her hand away from her mother's, wanting to rub at her eyes when she realized tears weren't possible for mermaids in their tail form. "I miss Sasuke so much, because of that little mistake I made I have to swim back down here, away from his dimension, and erase myself from everyone's memory!" she rubbed at her eyes, expecting to see some tears when she realized once again that tears weren't possible. "I love him…"

"Ino, you knew it wasn't meant to be when you didn't sense any kind of power or chakra," her mother responded, taking Ino's left hand to look at the ring. "Did he give you this? Oh, my. It's beautiful."

"I'll prove it to you that he does, and it's the wedding ring, well he doesn't have his. It'll appear once I make him fall in love with me again."

"You're still going to chase after him?"

"Mom, I love him!"

"Just remember, he's been living for only a short time while we've been living for more than a million years," her mother warned, swimming away with a flick of her blonde hair. "He's going to be dead real quick," she said loudly.

Ino turned toward her father, who was simply staring at the direction his wife had left out of. "Daddy, you don't mind who I love, right?"

"I don't. As long as he loves you too," he responded easily, a small smile upon his face before he spun around and swam out of the room speedily.

Ino gave an appreciative smile before she twisted her ring slightly around her finger, pushing herself off her throne and swimming back to her second room. Her second room had water in it, unlike her first and was relatively larger in size, more fancy as well.

She picked up a crystal ball from a stand near the door and carried it over to the bed in the room, lying down on it slowly as she had her back to her door. Slowly, Ino touched the crystal ball, rubbing it with her index finger slightly as the fog inside of it began to disappear, making an image appear.

"Everyone completely forgot about me, like I'm erased from their memories," Ino softly whispered, touching the flower in her hair. Slapping her tail against the bed she laid in, she sighed loudly, holding the pillow beneath her right arm as she leaned against it. "If I can get him to fall in love with me again, he'll remember," she thought out loud.

Then, without much of a warning, Ino swam quickly from her bed, knocking objects over as she whispered soft words. A small shape in the water began to appear before it expanded to something larger, something more like a portal. She scratched a soft note in the floor before swimming swiftly through it.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino drifted closer to the rocks and slowly pulled herself out of the waves, observing intensively as her tail disappeared, all the color of it flowing to the top of her to create a floral print dress and undergarments.

Wind immediately blew on her face and she scrunched her nose and pushed her bangs away from her eyes. Already, she could sense Sasuke's presence and she tilted her eyes to look up at the stars. A shooting star whizzed quickly over her head and her eyes followed it, smiling. It was the perfect day to make her appearance once again in his world, even though her existence was already erased.

'_Ino!' _The blonde turned quickly to the water below her. Her parents face appeared in the water and she gave them a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'm just trying to get him back, if he doesn't remember me obviously then you were right about him having no power or chakra." Ino looked down at her parents. "Don't worry about me," she repeated.

'_Just be careful, if you're found out the second time, you can't erase yourself from that world.' _Her father's voice echoed throughout her head and she gave them both a quick smile.

"I will, Daddy, Mommy." Then Ino dipped her hand into the water, making the image of her parents disappear easily. "Give me your blessing because I am going to cry my eyes out if he doesn't fall in love with me again."

Squinting her eyes and casting her eyes on the sand, she noticed the small flickers of a beach fire starting, the laughter and chatting of other people around it as well. Ino closed her eyes, opening them and blinking several times as a soft blue trail began to glow in the sand.

Slightly smirking a bit, Ino followed it quickly, one step in front of another as it led toward the fire. When she had finally gotten close enough, she realized there were people dancing around it to a slow beat, couples entangle with one another, and she easily spotted the dark-haired man sitting alone on a log.

A pretty girl approached him, and from a distance, Ino immediately knew she was nervous, reaching a hand out as the girl muttered some words. He looked up at her, and she took a dainty step back. Ino squinted her eyes slightly to see him shaking his head and she scurried away quickly.

"Same old Sasuke…" she softly muttered, walking toward the dancing crowd in long graceful strides.

Without a warning or even a proposal from the person, she felt someone grab her wrist, twirling her around to face him. Blinking her baby-blue eyes, they focused to form Kiba. He had a smirk across his face, only disappearing when someone took her wrist to twirl her away.

Ino looked up at the person to see familiar blue eyes that seemed to shine happily, his blonde hair saying the same as well.

Not knowing how to dance, she tiptoed back and gave a polite smile before walking away quickly. Ino immediately walked in the direction of her former lover, stepping onto the sand cautiously as she approached him.

Then, as she stood in front of him so that he would be able to see the tips of her toes, she extended a hand out. "Do you want to go on a walk near the shore with me?" she let her hand fall slowly to the side, watching attentively as he raised his head.

Sasuke's dark eyes met her light ones and he stood up. He took her hand gently to his left hand, tracing his right hand's index finger from the tip of her ring finger to her shoulder, where he made a soft circle.

Slowly, he took a step forward, as if he was afraid what the outcome would be if he did. Sasuke brushed a loose strand behind one ear, all the while observing her face. Ino stared back at him affectionately, pursing her lips out as if offering them out to him. He easily cupped her face, drawing her closer to him so that their lips touched together. The both of them met in a passionate kiss, one of love and missing of one another.

At a moment, he bit softly on her lips, dragging their kiss even longer and by the time they had pulled away, Ino was seeing sparks all over her vision. Sasuke's arms had moved to a more comfortable place, around her slender waist.

With a hand on the back of his neck and the other resting on a shoulder she looked into his dark eyes. "Do you remember everything?" she asked, her face only a mere centimeter away from his.

Sasuke looked at her for several seconds, complete silence filling the space around them as they blocked out everything else. "Of course, I only need to see you to remember." he pulled her face closer to hers, a hand falling down to her lower back. "But tell me what happened."

Sasuke sat down, motioning for her to sit on his lap. She pressed the skirt of her dress to her body before sitting on his lap, smiling. "Where should I begin?" Ino asked, cutely tapping her index finger against her chin. Slowly she stopped and turned back toward him, her arms circling his neck. "I'll start tomorrow," Ino responded, pulling Sasuke's face closer to his, and he smirked with ease, slipping a hand underneath her knees to pick her up swiftly, obviously heading for the direction of his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done with this story! :D<strong>

**Although I had planned it out way longer, I thought it would drag the story out too much and I'm actually satisified with this ending. **

**Review, I would love to see what you thought about it.**


End file.
